


baby don't stop

by CRAZEDLINO



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anyways, Gay, I LOVE HER SO MUCH, M/M, Overstimulation, Praise, Sex Toys, Smut, Top!Minho, Toys, and think i might be trans, bottom!jisung, but i've been feelin weird about my gender lately, cumkeeping, dildo, hope you enjoy reading about these boys fucking, i'm so sad rn so i'm writing smut, i'm so soft, love a good coping mechanism, minsung - Freeform, my gf told me that i can't have a dick because she's too gay, punishing, she loves the name i chose, stray kids - Freeform, that's great, wait no my gf was very accepting of me being trans, who doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRAZEDLINO/pseuds/CRAZEDLINO
Summary: literally just minho punishing jisung with a dildo before finally giving in and fucking him himself, coming inside and keeping his come in jisung's ass with a butt plug. it's softer than i described it.if you want to see more of my shorts follow my on twitter @puppylixie !!!





	baby don't stop

**Author's Note:**

> Super sorry for any errors, I am Dutch so I had to learn English all by myself.
> 
> If you came here expecting punishment by degrading, I'm sorry but i hate degrading.

Minho hadn't said anything on the way home. He had just marched straight home with Jisung trailing behind him like a lost puppy, pretending as if he hadn't done anything wrong. Even when he shrugged off his coat and didn't bother to hang it and even when he slipped off his shoes and didn't put them back, Jisung still had the nerve to pretend to be innocent.

Jisung carefully took off his shoes, putting both his own and Minho's in the rack where they belonged. ''Minho?'' He tried gently, causing Minho to whip around and breathe through his nose deeply. God forbid him for being so in love because god damn was it hard to see Jisung laughing and swaying into other people like that.

The other's eyes were cautious as Minho approached him, but he didn't bother to take even one step back, thus why they ended up with their chests against each other. Minho leant forward and breathed hotly over his ear for a second before speaking in a low voice. ''You need to be punished." And Jisung felt his dick twitching, letting out a small whimper.

Even though the other members could come home literally any moment he still guided Jisung to their room, knowing he'd need the things he liked to hide away in the black box under his bed for this. He remembered the time where they had moved rooms and he had almost forgotten to take it with him, just barely catching Hyujin before he had opened it.

''I'm sorry.'' Jisung stammered with wide eyes as Minho threw him on the bed, ordering him to take off his clothes as he grabbed the box from under his bed. He almost laughed at how quickly Jisung rid himself of the material covering up his body.

Minho took out a pretty big glass dildo, the material feeling cool where he held it in his hand. It was Jisung's favourite, he had discovered over the time of using them. Rather than being thick, it was mainly long and jabbed his prostate just right, pulling out pretty moans from him every time Minho would push it further.

He noticed how the other visibly gulped when he showed him the toy, gaze shifting between the dildo and Minho's face. Minho admired how vulnerable he looked laying on _his_ bed completely naked and ready to please Minho however he liked.

''So pretty,'' He told his boyfriend, caressing his chest and feeling how flustered the skin was. The dim light was reflecting in his eyes and his lips were chapped from how much he had already been biting and licking at them. ''Such a shame you're so bad.''

Jisung whined loudly, wanting to feel more of the other's touch than just the fingertips holding him down against the bed. Instead, he heard the familiar pop of lube and it wasn't long before he felt cool fingers pressing against his entrance, circling around it before pushing a single digit inside.

The simple stimulation already caused him to writhe and squirm and Minho chuckled at the innocent desperation. ''Patience, baby boy.'' He told him, placing a kiss on the inside of his thigh and slipping another digit it, gently scissoring his boy open.

''Feels good, hyung.'' Jisung moaned, throwing his head from side to side as he struggled between deciding to keep his eyes open or closing them and instead constantly switching between both of them.

''It's alright sweetheart, you can close your eyes. I'll be here.'' Minho soothed, bringing one hand up to play with his nipple teasingly as he slipped yet another digit inside the other's tight hole. Jisung obeyed and closed his eyes, face still scrunched up in pleasure.

Minho leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips, pulling out his fingers and wiping them off on the sheets. He lubed up the glass dildo and started teasing the boy's hole with it's head. He adored the way the hole gently fluttered, wanting to engulf the object.

After deciding he teased enough, he carefully slid the first part in. He wanted to punish his baby, he never wanted to hurt him. Jisung kept whimpering and moaning even though Minho had barely done anything, not even thinking about being ashamed about it for a second.

Really, it didn't take long for the entire object to enter his ass. Minho let go of it and just left it there for a moment, instead caressing his sides so gently that it almost tickled and kisses over his chest without purpose. ''Does it feel good?''

''So good. Feels so good, hyung.'' Jisung whined, hips bucking in lack of control and making Minho chuckle once again. How could a person be so extremely hot but stupidly adorable at the same time? Minho wanted to go to the beach and give him soft hugs as they watched the sunset together and pound into his ass so hard that he couldn't even form words anymore at the same time.

''Good boy, taking it so well.'' Minho said, tracing his finger over his stretched rim and blowing some cool air on it. He tried to pull it out a little and when he received a loud moan for the action he decided the other was ready.

He pulled out the object until only the tip was in before slamming it back down harshly. He then continued by simply thrusting it in and out of him at a steady face, the lube being smeared around and causing his ass and the toy to make a soft squelching sound every time he pushed it back in.

Minho adjusted so he kept pushing just the base in and out, hitting the other's prostate more frequently and earning pretty rhythmic moans any time he did. Jisung was laying on his stomach by now, feet in the air and toes curled as he didn't know where to leave his long legs without having them fall off the bed clumsily.

Jisung's back kept arching prettily, aching for the dildo to go impossibly deeper. Minho was almost a hundred percent sure the boy didn't have any control over his actions by now and just took whatever Minho was willing to give him.

Pulling the toy out for a moment, he admired the way his hips kept twitching, searching for the full feeling again and hole clenching around emptiness. Minho took mercy on his boy and pushed it back in, fucking it into him the same way he had before, with just the tip jabbing at his prostate any time but at a faster pace.

The moans weren't even distinguishable anymore, but it was just a continuous tone coming out of his mouth, vibrating when Minho shook his body with the force. He kept trying to utter out words, but in the end it just ended up coming out like simple syllables.

Fucking into him with the toy from a short range he progressively furthered the distance until he pulled out the toy and plunged it inside and outside of his ass for a few thrusts. He leaned forward and left the toy at the side for a bit, blowing air over his hole and even lapping over it with his tongue once just to feel the delicious twitch against it.

He pushed back the toy and thrusted it in and out of him at a normal pace again, allowing Jisung to feel the full length of it. ''Does that feel good, hm?'' Minho asked, voice soft in contrast to his actions.

''Yes, hyung. Thank you, hyung.'' Jisung rambled his first actual words in minutes. He calmly thrusted and when he went at a painfully slow tempo Jisung's hips started twitching wildly.

''Are you going to come, pretty baby?'' He asked him, before thrusting the item into him quickly a few times. Jisung moaned loudly and tried to catch his breath as his hips twitched and he rutted against the sheets under him, releasing over the them.

Minho shushed him, smoothing his hand over his back as he pulled the toy out as gentle as he could, disregarding it to the side. He flipped Jisung around and placed kisses all over his face. ''Such a good boy for me, being all pretty for hyung.''

Jisung mewled at the praise, pouting his lips and smiling when he was met with a kiss. ''What a shame though, I was really hoping to come inside you.'' Minho said, a pout in his voice.

His boyfriend opened his eyes. ''Do it, I can take it. Just give me a moment.'' He swore, bringing up a shaky hand to brush some hair out of his eyes. To be honest, he had been expecting this, they had talked about wanting to try overstimulation sometime and he knew that if he didn't want to he could simply refuse.

''Really?'' Minho piped up, resting on one of his elbows as he had been drawing figures into Jisung's hairless chest at first, instead flattening his hand out and feeling his still fast paced heartbeat palpating against it.

The other swallowed and nodded, a giggle errupting from his throat. ''Okay, just tell me when you're good to go.'' Minho told him, placing a soft kiss on his cheek and just laying there with Jisung for a moment before the other started to feel empty and just wanted his boyfriend to fill him up.

When he told Minho this in a way less graphic way -simply telling him he could go for another round- the elder positioned himself so he was looming over Jisung, connecting their lips and turning it into a heated kiss quickly. It was the easiest way for Jisung to get hard, and Minho couldn't say that he minded either.

It really wasn't long before Minho was enveloped in his boyfriend's tight heat, thrusting into him less rough than he had with the dildo earlier that evening. Even though he had already came once, he was still moaning loudly. They were probably going to get scolded by Chan, since at least some members had returned home but neither of them had processed it. 

Of course Minho couldn't help but let some moans slip as well, loving the way Jisung looked with his spit slick lips and his sweaty hair stuck to his forehead. The entirety of the boy was shining with moisture, and while in literally any situation and with any other person it would be disgusting, it was now just extremely hot.

''M gonna come again.'' Jisung warned him, gripping at his biceps.

''Hold your knees,'' Minho instructed, pushing up the other's legs so he could threat his arms under his knees. His legs folded so Minho could access his prostate even easier. ''I'm not going to come anytime soon, you either hold it in or you come more than two times.''

Jisung nodded at him with those stupid innocent eyes of him that Minho couldn't stop his heart from fluttering at, loving the way the chocolate of them almost seem to swirl around. The warmth of them melting them until you couldn't help but drown in it but it's fine because it's just so warm and good. It was only then that he realised he had been holding straight eye contact with Jisung.

''That's so hot.'' Minho told him, not even talking about just the eye contact but at Jisung as a being. It didn't take many more thrusts before Jisung was twitching and jerking and came over both of their stomachs again. 

''Don't stop.'' He told Minho, his tone warning. Minho moaned loudly at the simple hotness of his boyfriend still being so needy for him. His ass was basically trying to milk his cock, clenching and unclenching around it every few seconds. ''Kissy.'' He demanded.

Minho smiled and leaned forward, connecting their lips in a messy kiss that slowly proceeded into them licking into each other's mouths and ended up with them just breathing into each other's mouth hotly. ''Come inside me, hyung.'' Jisung whispered.

And that, together with the heaving of the other's panting chest under him and the clenching around his cock and just his _love_ for Jisung caused him to release inside his boyfriend. Jisung moaned at the feeling of his walls being coated and came a third time even though his dick wasn't hard.

They breathed in each other's space for a moment, Minho about to pull out when Jisung grabbed his wrist with panic on his face. ''I want to keep it in me.'' He admitted with red cheeks. Minho moaned and grabbed a butt plug out of the box and pulling out for real, once again blowing air over his hole gently before pushing it in as soon as he saw the white substance start to leak out.

He left for a moment and returned with a damp towel, cleaning off Jisung first and himself after, disregarding it and throwing it at the hamper. He took off his bedsheets and threw them aside as well, deciding it would be alright if they just slept under a bare duvet just this once. He enveloped Jisung in a hug from behind and they drifted away soon.

When they woke up, it was because Felix was gently shaking them telling them it was time for dinner with a soft voice. Nobody needed to know that he had stood there for a good five minutes just getting the courage to wake the adorable couple up. 

It meant that they got dressed as soon as Felix left and they didn't have time for Jisung to remove the plug, leaving him shifting on Minho's thigh the entire dinner. Yes, his thigh. Instead of sitting on the floor or even the couch, he had decided that it would be perfect to just sit on top of Minho's thigh.

Seeing as he was sitting with his legs spread just the smallest amount, this also meant that the butt plug was pressing up as deep as possible the entire time and any time he got used to it either him or Minho had to move. 

Jisung was just barely keeping himself from popping another boner, held back by the fact that he had already came three times and his dick would be a bitch to touch as well as his ass. 

After dinner Minho and Jisung excused themselves and went to the bathroom. Jisung stood bent over with his hands on the sink as Minho pulled out the plug, holding a rag and waiting for his seed to drip out, wiping it away whenever it did. They took a shower after, Minho insisting that he should wash Jisung and carefully scrubbing every part of him with gentle hands as Jisung sighed and happily leaned back into the touch.

But that night, when they decided to join the movie night they organised for the members every night and they were cuddled up together and whispering to each other every so few seconds, they did not look forward to talking to Chan, who was giving them a death glare throughout the entire day.

**Author's Note:**

> Wait I'm sorry if this was really bad I'm pretty new with writing smut. Please let me know if you liked it and also if there are things you'd like better :)


End file.
